Parental Affairs
by DiNozzoLover
Summary: Completed. Based on the events of ‘Internal Affairs’. The last person Tony could have expected shows up on his doorstep, with a surprise that would change his life. Gibbs/DiNozzo, Tony/Jeanne.


**Disclaimer: I do not own. I'm just playing with them :)**

A/N: Okay, I originally wrote this before seeing '_Internal _Affairs', but once I saw it I thought this would fit in after it, so I changed this around a little, and this is the result. **Slight spoilers for '_Internal Affairs.'_**

This is pre-slash, I suppose? I don't actually know the exact point where pre-slash changes to slash, but whatever. If you don't like it, don't read.

* * *

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked at two of his agents as he stormed into the bullpen with his ever-present cup of coffee in hand. Gibbs always got grouchy whenever Tony wasn't at work. And today especially, after everything that had happened in the past week concerning Jeanne and the Frog.

"Not in yet Boss" McGee responded, not daring to look up at his boss from his computer screen, scared at what he'd find. However, out of the corner of his eye, he saw his boss turn towards him. McGee looked up anxiously, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Oh really McGee," Gibbs said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "I thought he must have been hiding from me."

McGee flinched internally and waited until Gibbs turned away, to return his focus to his computer screen.

"Where is he?" Gibbs asked again, looking angrier by the minute. "He was meant to be here an hour ago!"

"No answer at home or on his cell" Ziva answered, saving McGee from Gibbs' wrath. "And he hasn't called in yet."

This seemed to make Gibbs furious.

"I'm going to his apartment. McGee, trace his cell."

"Yes Boss" McGee answered as Gibbs stormed off towards the elevator.

* * *

When Gibbs found himself at Tony's apartment door, he knocked a few times not really expecting an answer, but hoping that Tony might have just slept in, or something similar. He really hoped his senior field agent wasn't dumb enough to do something stupid last night.

When he didn't get an answer, Gibbs pulled his gun and quietly used the spare key to Tony's apartment. Gibbs had a spare key for all of his agent's homes, in case something like this ever happened.

Gibbs silently stepped over the threshold into the apartment, and softly closed the door behind him. He looked around the apartment for any sign of Tony, and was about to search the apartment when he saw Tony's sleeping form on the lounge. Gibbs quickly lowered his gun, and stepped over to Tony, preparing to give him his usual slap on the back of the head when he saw Tony wasn't alone.

Next to him was a small bundle, wrapped in a soft, blue baby blanket. Tony had his arm surrounding it protectively, as if trying to shelter it from the world. Once Gibbs saw this, he face grew soft and he changed his plan immediately.

Instead of giving Tony a slap to the back of the head, Gibbs walked around the other side of the lounge and crouched down beside it. Not wanting to startle Tony, he lightly touched him on the shoulder to wake up him. As expected, Tony's eyes flew wide open suddenly, but what surprised Gibbs was how Tony tightened his hold on the bundle in his arms. Gibbs saw Tony visibly relax when he realised who was crouching in front of him.

"What are you doing here Boss?" Tony asked, fighting off a yawn

"You didn't turn up for work, so I thought I'd check you were still alive" Gibbs responded, trying not to let his voice portray his worry

"Oh shit! Sorry. A lot happened last night, lost track of time I suppose."

"I can see that. Who's this little one?" Gibbs asked, curiosity burning through him. Whose child is this, and why would DiNozzo have it in his apartment?

"Oh... umm, he's mine." Tony replied, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, and looking anywhere but Gibbs' eyes.

"What?!" Gibbs accidentally snapped, clearly expecting any answer but that one.

That was when Tony looked up, straight into Gibbs' eyes

"Maybe I should explain..."

* * *

**Flashback -Tony's POV**

I was standing in my living room, deciding on which DVD to while I ate dinner. I heard the microwave start beeping, indicating my dinner was ready, so I chose _The Man With The Golden Gun_ and placed it in the DVD player before heading back into the kitchen. It was late when I arrived home from work, and the events of the past week were catching up to me, so I couldn't be bothered cooking myself a whole meal, deciding on some frozen meal that could be done quickly. I got my dinner out of the microwave, a beer out of the fridge, and I went and flopped down onto the lounge, waiting for the movie to start. I took a swig of beer and settled into the lounge just as I heard a knock at the door. I was contemplating ignoring it when they knocked again, harder this time. I didn't really want to consider _who _could be behind the door, and didn't want to answer any uncomfortable questions, but thinking I might not have finished paperwork properly or something and Gibbs was stopping by to bite my head off, I put my dinner and beer on the table and pressed pause on the DVD. When I opened the front door, I saw the last person I would have expected standing there, supporting a bundle of blankets in one arm, and a large bag in the other.

We stared at each other for a few minutes before she finally broke the silence.

"Umm, hi" she said and I could tell she was nervous. She was looking anywhere except my face. Maybe she did still hate me.

"Jeanne. What are you doing here?" I asked her because I honestly couldn't think of any reasonable explanation. We had said our final words earlier that evening at NCIS. I couldn't figure out what else she would have to say to me.

"I need to talk to you. Urgently" she answered, finally looking up at my face.

"Okay… come on in" I stood aside and held the door open for her so she could shuffle past me and I shut the door behind her.

I turned around to see her studying the apartment carefully. Her eyes finally came to rest on the paused DVD and my dinner and beer resting on the table.

"I interrupted you." She stated, nodding towards the television.

It wasn't a question, but I felt the need to answer her anyway, even if it was just to fill the silence.

"No, it's fine. I just got in actually."

She just nodded in my general direction and continued looking around the apartment. She seemed to be avoiding eye contact completely.

"So, what's up?" I asked her, feeling incredibly uncomfortable even though I was in my own home.

"We have a problem." She answered shortly.

'_Well that didn't explain much, did it?'_ I thought sarcastically. I could have sworn she was keeping me on edge on purpose.

"And what problem would that be?" I egged her on, trying to get her to at least explain why she had turned up at my doorstep at midnight, after the uncomfortable parting from NCIS earlier that evening.

"This" she raised the bundle in her arms slightly as to indicate what she was talking about.

"And what is that?" I had my suspicious, how couldn't I? I was just praying I was wrong.

"A child. Or, more accurately, _our_ child." She said it so calmly I could have sworn she had been practicing it. _'Well she probably had'_ I could hear the voice inside my head saying.

_Our child? Our child?! _I couldn't get my head around the idea. That little buddle in her arms I had helped to create. There was now another person part of this world because of me. _Wow_.

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Jeanne watching me, obviously waiting for some kind of reaction.

I didn't know what to say to her, so naturally I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"It's a boy?" I asked her. I was judging this by the fact that the blanket it was wrapped up in was blue.

"Yes. He's a few weeks old now." She seemed a lot calmer now that she had realised I wasn't going to freak out.

I just stood, staring at the beautiful boys in her arms. I wanted to be holding him in _my_ arms but honestly, I was scared I'd hurt him.

As if she was reading my thoughts, Jeanne stepped forward and held him out to me. "Here, take him". Using all the concentration I could muster, I carefully took the sleeping bundle into my arms and held him close to my body.

I suspected him to wake, or at least stir when he was moved from one warm body to another, but to my surprise he didn't. If anything he snuggled even closer to my body.

I still couldn't get my head around the idea. _I had made this. _This beautiful little boy was alive, thanks to me. With that thought in my mind, I felt a great wave of protectiveness surge through me. No harm would ever come to my little boy, and if it did, they better watch out.

"Keep him." It was a simple sentence. Two words. But its impact was astronomical.

"Keep him? What do you mean by 'keep him'?" I asked incredulously. She couldn't honestly be telling me she wanted no part in his life?

"I don't want him. I'm sorry Tony, but I wouldn't be able to live with him because I know I wouldn't be able to provide the love and support he will need in the future. I don't care what you choose; I've made up my mind. Either you take him, or I'm giving him up. I just wouldn't be able to do it." She explained, waving her arms around like a lunatic.

"I love you Tony, I always will, and I don't care about what you said earlier. But this… this is too much of a constant reminder of… everything. I don't want to get back together, and obviously you don't either, but I can't deal with a child on my own. You can have him or not. It's your choice." She finally ended her speech and looked up straight into my eyes, obviously searching for something.

I was speechless. What am I supposed to say to that?

"I… I don't know what to say…" I began before losing my attempt at coherent speech.

"Well do you want him or not?" Jeanne asked me, she seemed to be trying to help me with my decision, but I wasn't really sure.

"I… Of course… but…" I started, again my sentence turning into pointless babble.

"But what?" She asked, seeming to get more impatient as the minutes flew by.

"Are you sure you don't want him? What if this isn't just a temporary thing and you want back in his life later? What am I supposed to do then?"

"Don't worry Tony, I won't change my mind. And even if I do, I won't contact either of you. I can promise you that."

I was silent for a few moments and Jeanne seemed to be waiting for me to answer. It was then something popped into my head.

"What's his name?" I asked rather abruptly, head shooting upwards to make eye contact with her.

"He doesn't have one yet. I thought if you were going to take him, you could name him. And I think it'll be better that way for me" she said confidently. I had a feeling she had practiced that speech too.

I was lost in thought again. How could I say no now? After seeing that beautiful little boy, feeling that overwhelming protectiveness, and knowing I was part of the reason he was here. I had to take him. I just _had_ to.

"So will you take him?" Jeanne asked. She seemed kind of anxious to get out of here actually.

"Of course I will" I replied, without a trace of hesitation in my voice, although I was scared out of my mind right now.

"Good. Thank you Tony." Jeanne said before walking back over to the bags she had brought with her. "All of his stuff is in there; it should be everything you need." She was now even talking fast, obviously anxious to get away from here as soon as possible.

It was then she walked over to the door and opened it slightly before turning back to me.

"Thank you Tony. I know you'll be a great father. Goodbye" and with that, she turned around and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

* * *

"What to do with you little fellow…" I said to my son in my arms. I was laying on the lounge with my feet propped up against the opposite arm rest. I had my son curled up on my chest, still sleeping peacefully. I was studying my son, trying to think of a name for him when suddenly,

"Kellan" It fit perfectly. "Kellan James DiNozzo. I could get used to saying that."

With a sigh of contentment, and a last look at my newly named child, I fell asleep peacefully on the lounge, holding my son in my arms.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"He's beautiful Tony." It was the first thing Gibbs said once Tony had finished telling his story.

The older man could tell that Tony was nervous about all of this, but Gibbs knew that Tony would be a great father, as he couldn't help but tell his senior field agent just that.

"You will be a great father Tony. Yes, you will screw up and things won't always go perfectly, but you'll try your best and he'll have you to love him. You don't have to worry about anything.

"But kids hate me Gibbs. They _hate_ me."

"Other people's kids always hate people that aren't their parents. It's the natural thing they do. Don't worry about it. He will love you. Just like everyone else does..."

And that was when Tony decided he'd go for it. Tony had wanted his Boss for years now, even throughout the whole Jeanne fiasco, and he had his son in his life now, and if he lost his job, well then he still had a family to love.  
Tony slowly looked up to Gibbs face and stared intently into those blue eyes he loved so much.

"Help me with him?" Tony asked tentatively, throwing his heart out on the line, anxious for the answer. Both Gibbs and Tony knew that Tony was asking for more than simply some parental training tips.

"Of course" was the simple reply, before Gibbs slowly moved forward meeting Tony halfway for their first breath-taking kiss.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Reviews are love :)**


End file.
